


Beautiful Stranger

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru rides his train home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

It was crowded on the train home, like always. Saikyo Line was always full at this hour, and Takeru hadn't even managed to get a spot where he could grab a handle.

Browsing facebook lost in thought, he forgot about the change of tracks, suddenly stumbling forward, loosing balance and falling against the chest of someone tall. A hand came up to his shoulder for support and during a short moment, Takeru's head was close to the other's chest. A male chest. His heart started to thud wildly.

The other guy was slender and he smelled of leather and BVLGARI, wearing a black and blue biker jacket. Takeru finally caught himself, bowing his head multiple times, mumbling excuses, barely looking up. However, when he did, he saw that the other, rather handsome guy, was smiling at him.

"Pay more attention next time," the beautiful stranger chuckled and pointed to Takeru's phone.

Takeru nodded wildly while the next station was announced. Before he could say anything, the doors opened and with the guy, a bunch of people got off the train, leaving a bit more space.

Takeru leaned against the inner wall, sighing, wondering if he'd see that guy tomorrow again.

 


End file.
